neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Ruin Guardian
Ruin Guardians (遺跡ノ守リ人, Iseki no Moribito) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're magical beings made of crystals. They can turn Viral. Behavior Skills Ruin Guardians have 5 skills and a transformation: *Power Attack (0 SP) *High Thunder / (160 SP) *Thunder Attack (0 SP) *H. Thunder Statue / (320 SP) *Thunder Crush & / (750 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Ruin Guardians use Power Attack, High Thunder and Thunder Attack almost equally, but sometimes they can spam High Thunder. Occasionally they use High Thunder Statue to deal AOE damage. Ruin Guardians' last skill is Thunder Crush, a powerful skill that they almost never use. When they run out of SP they only use Power Attack and Thunder Attack. They can turn Viral at any moment. Below 50% HP When Ruin Guardians' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Thunder Attack seem to decrease, while the ones of them using Thunder Crush increase greatly. It seems that Ruin Guardians at low HP have more chances to turn Viral. Partners Ruin Guardians can have some partners to help them, six combinations are known: A Ruin Guardian and a Something Tree ( ) Normal *5389 EXP / 7005 EXP (EXP Up) *2546 Credits / 3309 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian *7195 EXP / 9353 EXP (EXP Up) *3151 Credits / 4096 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Something Tree *7067 EXP / 9187 EXP (EXP Up) *3154 Credits / 4100 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian + Viral Something Tree *8873 EXP / 11,534 EXP (EXP Up) *3759 Credits / 4886 Credits (Credits Up) Two Ruin Guardians and a Something Tree ( ) Normal *9001 EXP / 11,701 EXP (EXP Up) *3875 Credits / 5037 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian *10,807 EXP / 14,049 EXP (EXP Up) *4480 Credits / 5824 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Something Tree *10,679 EXP / 13,882 EXP (EXP Up) *4483 Credits / 5827 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Ruin Guardians *12,613 EXP / 16,396 EXP (EXP Up) *5085 Credits / 6610 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian + Viral Something Tree *12,485 EXP / 16,230 EXP (EXP Up) *5088 Credits / 6614 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Ruin Guardians + Viral Something Tree *14,291 EXP / 18,578 EXP (EXP Up) *5693 Credits / 7400 Credits (Credits Up) A Ruin Guardian, a Something Tree and an Invader ( ) Normal *6477 EXP / 8420 EXP (EXP Up) *3429 Credits / 4457 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian *8283 EXP / 10,767 EXP (EXP Up) *4034 Credits / 5244 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Something Tree *8155 EXP / 10,601 EXP (EXP Up) *4037 Credits / 5248 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian + Viral Something Tree *9961 EXP / 12,949 EXP (EXP Up) *4592 Credits / 6034 Credits (Credits Up) A Ruin Guardian, two Something Trees and an Invader ( ) Normal *8254 EXP / 10,730 EXP (EXP Up) *4646 Credits / 6039 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian *10,060 EXP / 13,078 EXP (EXP Up) *5251 Credits / 6826 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Something Tree *9932 EXP / 12,911 EXP (EXP Up) *5254 Credits / 6830 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Something Trees *11,610 EXP / 15,093 EXP (EXP Up) *5862 Credits / 7620 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian + Viral Something Tree *11,738 EXP / 15,259 EXP (EXP Up) *5859 Credits / 7616 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian + Two Viral Something Trees *13,416 EXP / 17,440 EXP (EXP Up) *6467 Credits / 8407 Credits (Credits Up) Two Ruin Guardians, a Something Tree and an Invader ( ) Normal *10,089 EXP / 13,115 EXP (EXP Up) *4758 Credits / 6185 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian *11,895 EXP / 15,463 EXP (EXP Up) *5363 Credits / 6971 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Something Tree *11,767 EXP / 15,297 EXP (EXP Up) *5366 Credits / 6975 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Ruin Guardians *13,701 EXP / 17,811 EXP (EXP Up) *5968 Credits / 7758 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian + Viral Something Tree *13,573 EXP / 17,644 EXP (EXP Up) *5971 Credits / 7762 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Ruin Guardians + Viral Something Tree *15,379 EXP / 19,992 EXP (EXP Up) *6576 Credits / 8548 Credits (Credits Up) A Ruin Guardian and three Something Trees ( ) Normal *8943 EXP / 11,625 EXP (EXP Up) *4980 Credits / 6474 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian *10,749 EXP / 13,973 EXP (EXP Up) *5585 Credits / 7260 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Something Tree *10,621 EXP / 13,807 EXP (EXP Up) *5588 Credits / 7264 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Something Trees *12,299 EXP / 15,988 EXP (EXP Up) *6196 Credits / 8054 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian + Viral Something Tree *12,427 EXP / 16,155 EXP (EXP Up) *6193 Credits / 8050 Credits (Credits Up) Three Viral Something Trees *13,977 EXP / 18,170 EXP (EXP Up) *6804 Credits / 8845 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian + Two Viral Something Trees *14,105 EXP / 18,336 EXP (EXP Up) *6801 Credits / 8841 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian + Three Viral Something Trees *15,783 EXP / 20,517 EXP (EXP Up) *7409 Credits / 9631 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model *Ice Golem *Crystal Golem *Snow Golem Same Model *Missile Golem *Earth Golem *Thunder Golem Gallery Normal Ruin Guardian ice-golem.png|A Ruin Guardian Ice GolemSide.png|A Ruin Guardian (Side View) Ice GolemBack.png|A Ruin Guardian (Back View) Viral Ruin Guardian Ice GolemViral.png|A Viral Ruin Guardian Ice GolemViralSide.png|A Viral Ruin Guardian (Side View) Ice GolemViralBack.png|A Viral Ruin Guardian (Back View) Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Inorganic Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies